I've Become Drunk On You
by Tabitha Underwood
Summary: CAUTION: This one contains yaoi, so if you don't like it, don't read it. I've been wanting to write this one for a while, so I hope you all like it. Rated T for language, and hinted sexual contact, be for warned. My inspiration while typing this was the song Clarity by Aton Zaslavski. Also, this story is set before the time skip, and before Brook joins the Straw Hats.
1. Intoxicated Confessions

**Beer Induced Love**

It was a late Saturday night, the crew was just starting to settle down from that days activities on the Thousand Sunny out at sea. Nami had gone into her quarters, and came back out on deck wearing thin pajama pants, and a snug t-shirt for the night. Nico was on her umpteen millionth book for the day, while Franky was hammering in the last nail on the board in the training room that Zoro had broken for the third time that day while training. Usopp and Luffy were currently still on the railing of the ship, locked in their heated battle of who would catch the biggest fish before they both were to go to bed. Chopper was in the ships nursery, re-bandaging Zoro again for the thirteenth time that day. Vivi had decided to go to the Water Seven for a vacation from Alabasta, when she and Karoo, her loyal duck, ran into the Straw Hats again, in which she also decided to join them again, and she was currently tending to Nami's tangerine bushes. That leaves our womanizing and flirtatious cook, Sanji, he was getting dinner ready, and preparing that night's beer for everyone, which would have a citrusy tang to it thanks to Vivi's hard work.

"Again, I really appreciate all of your hard work, my beautiful queen." Sanji cooed over Vivi as she and Karoo brought in a few more buckets for the cook, knowing that she would have to explain where all of the tangerines went to Nami.

"You are quite welcome, and how many times do I have to tell you Sanji, I'm not queen of Alabasta yet." She told him, giggling at his complements, just like a few months ago. Oh how she has missed the excitement of this crew in their daily lives, and all of their weird quirks.

"In my eyes, you shall forever remain my beautiful queen," Sanji said, magically producing a sparkling red rose out of sheer air, and handing it to her. "No matter who you might be interested in." he finished his statement, giving a sideways glance at his idiot of a captain, of whom was the only one on the ship that didn't know that Vivi liked him. And if he did, he was sure as hell good at hiding what he truly knows, seeing how he surprises everyone almost all the time.

"D-do you think that I have a chance with him?" Vivi blurted out to Sanji, and immediately covered up her mouth as soon as she finished speaking. Her face went at least 20 shades of red as Sanji looked at her, completely dumbfounded by her question.

"Why, of course you do, my beautiful queen, the only problem that I see is getting him to see that you like him." Sanji commented, clearly still surprised. "And, if he does know, then making him see that you really do want to take things to the next level in your guys' friendship would be the hard part." Sanji finished, trying to see how she could do that, but his eyes for some reason kept wandering over to the curly haired male sitting right next to the captain.

"Your right, I think I'm going to go talk to Nami about a plan since she's known Luffy a lot longer than I have, thank you so much for your help Sanji!" Vivi exclaimed, startling Sanji a little, she then placed a quick kiss on his cheek, and ran off to go get Nami. The kiss had caused Sanji to nosebleed himself straight back through the kitchen doors, and head first into the oven door, smiling like an idiot.

-Later at dinner-

What puzzled him the most was that he had watched as Usopp had brought the fish up to him, and watch even more when he went running back off to get Luffy's bucket of fish for dinner. It was beginning to annoy Sanji that as he was setting everyone's plates out for dinner that as he walked by Usopp, he caught himself checking out the younger marksman's ass as he went by. As he sat down to enjoy his own meal, he was hoping that he could drown out these thoughts of his in the already finished brewing grog from a week prior, with the help of moss heads taste testing for him.

Dinner continued, seconds, thirds and fourths were all passed out, and he still caught himself looking at his younger male namaka. Sanji was praying that all of the quick glances were because he was trying to figure out how he ended up with such a long nose. But all the while, everyone was having fun that night at the dinner table.

Sixth

Seventh

Eighth

Ninth

Tenth

On Sanji's eleventh beer, after everyone had left the table a long time ago, he still continued to drink, still hoping to get Usopp out of his head, but failing greatly. No matter how much he drank, it seemed that the younger member of the crew seemed to infect his mind even more. That is until Sanji had heard a small knock on the kitchen door, to which he grunted slightly, letting the knocker know that he was still in there, and still alive and awake in there. The door opened carefully, as in to still not scare him, and he saw the long nose poke in before he even saw the marksman's face.

"Hey Sanji, you doing alright?" Usopp asked as he walked in fully, closing the door behind himself in the process. "You seem to have been drinking a lot of beer at dinner today, and I wanted to make sure that you didn't pass out in here, since ya know, nobody really saw you leave here." Usopp said, stumbling over his words occasionally, then brought his black eyes back up to meet Sanji's blue-grey ones. "Is today some kind of anniversary for something happening to you, Sanji?" Usopp asked, suddenly fearing that he might be intruding on something.

"No, it's nothing like that, Usopp, it's just, I've had something on my mind for the past few hours, I guess I didn't realize how much I was drinking." Sanji reassured, getting up, and stumbled a little bit on his walk over to Usopp.

"Alright, well, if you need anything just le-" Usopp started, but was cut off by a hug from Sanji that left Sanji's thin lips dangerously close to Usopp's neck, causing the poor marksman's face to go fifty shades of red.

"Stay with me for a little, I need your company for a little bit longer, please." Sanji whispered into Usopp's neck, pulling the shorter male closer to him, adjusting his own arms, and burying the, still surprised, marksman's head into his own neck in the process of it all. "If that's alright with you, Usopp." Sanji questioned, and Usopp could smell the grog on the cooks' breath when he spoke to him.

"Y-yeah, that's fine with me." Usopp responded, finally getting his composure back, and giving the cook a slightly awkward hug in return. The two separated after a few more seconds, and Sanji was escorted back to the table by Usopp, who had refilled Sanji's mug, and got himself one in the process.

-A few more mugs of grog later-

The time was now midnight thirty, and the two were trying to keep their drunken laughter down, as in to not disturb anybody else on the ship. The two had talked about almost everything, from how much of a bitch Nami can really be, how stupid the captain was for not noticing that a _PRINCESS_ was head over heels in love with him, to just how much they hated Zoro sometimes. They had also talked about their pasts, who they hung out with, and what they use to do, but for some reason, the two were avoiding one simple conversation.

"I can't believe that you *hic* really use to like her." Sanji slurred a little, looking over at Usopp after a quick drink.

"I *hic* know, right?" Usopp responded with a chuckle, now smiling at the blonde haired, love-struck fool, known as the Thousand Sunny's cook.

"But that does leave me to wonder, you say that you _used to_ like her, but that you have moved on, right?" Sanji said, still slurring his words a little.

"Y-yeah, why do you m-mention that, S-sanji?" Usopp stuttered in his drunken state, not liking where the conversation was going already. Usopp would never admit it, but he was always a bit jealous of Sanji, not because he got the attention of a lot girls, but because he seemed to treat almost all guys like dirt, weather he was joking or not, it genuinely hurt Usopp to watch Sanji.

"So, who do you like now then, if you don't mind me asking that is?" Sanji questioned, honestly wondering if Usopp could ever like someone as arrogant as himself for some odd reason.

"N-not at all, but you have to promise me one thing," Usopp responded, getting a nod in response to that statement of his, "You have to promise not to get mad, or to freak out on me when I do tell you, ok?" Usopp stuttered out horribly when he asked.

"Of course not, I would never freak out on you for liking the same beautiful woman that I like." Sanji stated, seeming very proud of what he had just said. Sanji knew that there was no way that Nami would like someone like Usopp, and he honestly didn't mean any harm by that thought either.

"I-it's not Nami." Usopp said, which immediately gained a quizzical look from the cook as a response to his statement. "It's not even a girl that I like, actually." Usopp whispered, more towards himself than to his namaka, but Sanji picked up on it.

"Then is it Luffy?" Sanji asked, completely catching Usopp off guard. "You both are extremely close to each other after all, so I really wouldn't be all that surprised by that if it really was him, that is." Sanji stated to a still, very surprised and drunk Usopp, who seemed a lot more truthful while dunk than he was sober. And unbeknownst to Usopp, Sanji was the type of drunk to remember a lot of what happened.

Ever since he joined the Straw Hats, Usopp realized that he wasn't as straight as he thought he was, and he was guessing it was because he had never really had this much adventure before. It was probably also because almost all of the people that were close to his age either hated him, or tried to ignore his very existence all together. So when he joined the Straw Hats, he started to experience more, and got to realize more by more that he was actually gay, and not straight at all.

"Well, do you like Luffy?" Sanji's voice brought him back to reality again at the question, which received a very swift 'no' head shake from Usopp. "Then, who is it?" baffled, Sanji was even more curious now than he was a few minutes ago about who this mystery man was that Usopp was crushing on.

"It's you, Sanji." Usopp whispered so quietly that Sanji had to strain to heat him, but was astounded by what he had heard. Just to make sure that he heard the marksman right, he decided to ask him, just to make sure.

"W-wait, did you just say," Sanji started, trying to get the last word out of his mouth, "Did you say, me?" he finally got the question out, much to Usopp's surprise that he was even heard at all with his confession.

"Y-yeah, please don't hate me." Usopp choked out, trying not to cry at all while speaking. Much to his surprise, he had gotten a very firm hug from Sanji, seeing as to the fact that in their conversation, their chairs had been gradually scooting closer to each other.

"I could never hate you, Usopp." That came as a relief to you younger male, but Sanji still continued. "You're actually the reason as to why I was drinking so much today, actually. I was trying to figure out why I couldn't get you off my mind for the past week, actually." Sanji admitted, totally taking Usopp off guard.

"R-really?" Usopp asked, completely shocked by the blondes confession just then.

"Yeah, really." Sanji, again, reassured Usopp with a light chuckle, and pulling him in a little bit more in a tighter hug, and kissing Usopp's left cheek lightly. "You're fucking adorable, you know that, right?" Sanji finished, earning a deep, scarlet red blush from Usopp.

"You could have fooled me twice." Usopp responded, very shaky. Usopp then stood up, and stumbled over to refill their mugs with grog.


	2. Kitchen Sins And Bedroom Pleasures

**Kitchen Sins, Bedroom Pleasures**

The time is now two thirty in the morning, and Usopp has just confessed his deepest, darkest, and most unknown secrets to each other, their love for one another. Sanji admits that he hasn't been able to get Usopp off his mind for a week, and that is what has led to him drinking extra grog, and actually partaking in it with Zoro during the day. But is Sanji really in love, or is it just the alcohol that is driving him to see Usopp in a different light?

Sanji and Usopp were still in the kitchen, drinking their current beer in a strangely comfortable silence between each other, occasionally steeling glances at each other. When they would catch each other's eyes, they would both get a small tint of red on their cheeks. Finally, Usopp couldn't take it any longer, he decided to do something that was very bold for him, and it was all thanks to the booze.

Usopp leaned over to Sanji just after he set his mug down, turned Sanji's head to the right to face him, and placed his own lips on the cooks' lips, getting his very first kiss out of the deal. Usopp noticed that the Sanji tasted, not just like grog, but faintly like spices from dinner just a few hours prior.

At first, Sanji was very startled by the kiss, but then slowly started to kiss back, and he adjusted himself in the chair to face the younger male, and slid his arms around Usopp's neck as well. Usopp's response to Sanji putting his arms around his waist, was to wrap his own around the cooks' neck, to help him deepen the kiss more.

The kiss became heated, and soon enough, Sanji pulled Usopp onto his own lap to get better access of Usopp, and he growled into the kiss as he picked the marksman up to bring him over. Usopp gasped quietly into the kiss, which Sanji saw, and took, the opportunity to shove his tongue into Usopp's mouth for an even deeper kiss. Which this surprised Usopp more than anything because he had expected Sanji to reject the kiss, and tell him that he didn't want anything like that.

They eventually both pulled away, a small and thin trail of saliva connected the two boys mouths, as they both started panting for air. Usopp's arms untangled from Sanji's neck, and rested his hands on Sanji's shoulders, and Sanji put his hands on Usopp's waist, as they both continued to gather themselves. Sanji and Usopp looked deep into each other's eyes, and both of them had a dark red painted across their cheeks. Soon enough, a small smirk was easily seen on Sanji's lips.

Sanji's eyes fluttered shut as he responded better, and faster, this time to Usopp's lusciously big lips against his thin ones, and wrapped his arms around Usopp's waist again. Usopp's hands then started to tug at that was still resting on its owner. Sanji got the message, unraveled his arms from Usopp's lips, and removed his overcoat while keeping the kiss going on. Sanji then put his hands back around Usopp's waist, while Usopp then started to work on the buttons on Sanji's dress shirt as his next task during the kiss.

After Usopp couldn't get to any more of the buttons, he pulled away and adjusted himself a little bit on Sanji's lap to get to the rest of them, which gained a small chuckle from the owner of the shirt itself. Sanji carefully picked up Usopp, and placed him in a sitting position on the large, wooden table next to them, and pulled the dress shirt out of his pants, and undid the last of the buttons for Usopp. Sanji then returned to the now scarlet faced seventeen year old sitting on the table in front of him. Sanji's lips reconnected with Usopp's and Usopp had wrapped his arms around the cooks' neck, and his legs buckled onto Sanji's waist. Sanji put one of his arms around Usopp's waist, and the other started to play with the ends of Usopp's hair.

Soon enough, Usopp's bandana was tossed behind Sanji, as he began to slowly push Usopp back onto the table behind the sharpshooter. Sanji stopped the kiss to move himself onto the young male, then reconnected their lips again, and moved one of his hand down to Usopp's legs, and had made Usopp wrap his right leg around his own waist, earning a moan from the sharpshooter.

After Usopp got the hint to put his legs around Sanji's waist, Sanji pulled away from the kiss, which got a disappointed grunt from Usopp. Sanji's lips reconnected with Usopp's neck in return, gaining a gasp of surprise from Usopp. Sanji started to kiss around the left side of Usopp's neck, until he heard another moan from him, and then started to work his lips on that one spot until a fairly large mark was visible on Usopp's tan skin, then Sanji proceeded to do the same thing on the other side of Usopp's neck, leaving another hickey on the other side of Usopp's neck, gaining a multitude of gasps, and moans from the sharpshooter before pulling away to stand up.

Usopp sat up shakily, and looked at the blonde who grabbed his jacket, and Usopp's bandana, and returning it to its teary eyed owner. Usopp had thought that he had done something wrong, or that Sanji was sobering up, and that he had thought that Sanji didn't want to continue their activity. Usopp was shocked when his tears were wiped up with his own bandana, and then hoisted into the air bridal style by Sanji, who started walking towards the kitchen door.

"You're gonna have to open the door there, darling." Sanji said with a wink down at the now blushing sharpshooter, who obliged to the cook, and opened and closed the door for Sanji. Sanji walked them down to his room, where Usopp again opened and closed the door for Sanji, and then was placed gently into Sanji's bed (because the Thousand Sunny is so big, I'm guessing that they all got their own rooms as well). Sanji walked over to his door, placed his coat on the door handle, and started to remove his tie from his still unbuttoned dress shirt.

Usopp, who had dropped his bandana next to Sanji's bed while watching him, got up and walked over to the blonde, surprising him by hugging him from behind, causing him to stop untying his tie. Sanji then returned to untying it, and placing it on top of the dresser next to the door, and turned around in Usopp's arm to face him again.

Their lips reconnected for the umpteenth time that night, and Usopp's hands wandered around from around Sanji's waist to the cooks' well-toned abs and peck, and they both moaned into the kiss at the feeling of each other.

Sanji started to carefully guide Usopp back to his bed, and they both tumbled onto the bed in their drunken make out session. Usopp's confidence started to grow again as he pushed the dress shirt off of Sanji's torso, and threw it off of the bed and somewhere onto the floor in the distance. Usopp then moved himself and Sanji around, so that Usopp was on top, and decided to return the favor for Sanji, and started to look for his sensitive spot. When Usopp had succeeded in finding it, he left his own love mark on the right side of Sanji's neck. Not to long after, Usopp's overalls, boots, and socks were all soon discarded on the floor somewhere with Sanji's dress shirt, dress shoes, socks, and now his belt. Usopp ended back up on the bottom as Sanji started to remove his own pants, leaving both males panting for air, and in nothing but their boxers.

Usopp went fifty shades of red as Sanji started to kiss around the elastic of his boxers, and started to kiss up Usopp, occasionally licking him, or leaving a smaller hickey on the boy's body, earning twice as many moans as earlier during this little session while they were in the kitchen. Sanji's lips then crashed back onto Usopp's lips, and his right hand then traveled down to Usopp's boxers and started to rub his hardening member. But as soon as the motion of Sanji's hand had begun, Usopp went mad under Sanji's weight, causing Sanji to pull away and stop what he was doing.

"What is it, did I do something wrong?" Sanji asked, looking down at Usopp extremely concerned about Usopp's reaction.

"I-I'm not ready Sanji, please, not yet!" Usopp exclaimed, looking up at Sanji with pleading eyes, begging him not to continue.

"Alright, then I won't do that." Sanji said, removing his right hand from Usopp's boxers, and up to Usopp's face to stoke it and comfort him. "We don't have to do that until we both are ready, alright?" Sanji said, trying to make Usopp more comfortable about what had just happened.

"Y-yeah, alright, that sounds fine with me." Usopp had responded to Sanji. "C-can we just, cuddle for a little bit now, please?" Usopp had asked, looking up at Sanji with puppy dog eyes.

"Yeah, sure, come here sweetheart." Sanji had stated, moving to the side of the bed closest to the wall, and put his arm around Usopp's shoulder and pulled him closer to himself. Usopp put his head on Sanji's chest so he could hear his heartbeat better, and his arms around Sanji's torso so they both could be comfortable. Within a matter of minutes, both of them were sound asleep in each other's arms in Sanji's bed.


	3. The Morning After

**The Morning After**

The next day, Usopp and Sanji decided to sleep in because of how much grog they both had consumed the night before, and would have been more than willing to keep sleeping until well after noon if one of them hand of been the ships cook. And is a certain captain didn't need to be fed 24/7 in order to satisfy his outrageous appetite. Footsteps could be heard running down the bedroom corridor as the captain could be heard screaming for Sanji from the deck three floors up.

"SANJIIIIII! I'M HUNGRYYYYYYYYY!" Luffy screamed as he came to a skidding halt in front of Sanji's bedroom door, that is of course before he ripped the door open and it slamming against the wall, almost taking it off of its hinges. "Sanji, I-" Luffy was cut off by what he saw for a brief moment before screaming again. "WHAAAAAT?!" Luffy yelled, making Sanji and Usopp both stir from the noise. "What are you two doing in bed together in just your boxers?!" Luffy, again, yelled.

The rest of the crew froze above deck, looking amongst each other trying to see who the other missing member of the crew was besides Sanji. All of their jaws either tightened up, or dropped to the ground when they realized that it was Usopp who was missing from the deck. Nico was the only one who was giggling because of the situation. They were all brought out of their trances when they heard a loud thud, and the sound of a door slamming back shut.

Luffy came back up onto the deck with a huge lump on his head, and a black eye from being punched in the eye to the wall across the hall from Sanji's room.

"Sanji said that he and Usopp will be back up on deck in ten minutes, and that they don't want to talk about last night." Luffy said, giving everyone the message. Usopp came up on deck not long after, then went straight up the stairs by the railing, and escaped to the back of the ship and away from everyone's prying eyes. Not long after, Sanji came back up, and went straight to the kitchen to start cooking for everyone's breakfast.

Everyone looked amongst each other, trying to figure out what happened the prior night that would make both of them act out like that against Luffy, and to make them avoid the crew like they had the plague or something. All eyes then turned to Nico as she giggled again, breaking the looming silence that was hanging over the crew just mere seconds before.

"How is it that you are laughing at such a moment of curiosity for us Robin?" Zoro had asked the question on everyone's mind at that exact moment.

"It's very simple really." Robin stated as she looked back down at her book in her hands as everyone stared in shock at her statement. "It's because out cook and our marksman are now romantically involved with each other, and they are just afraid of what all of you are going to say about it." Robin stated as if it was the most normal thing on the entire earth. Little did any of them know is that Robin was watching the duos mischievous deeds in the kitchen last night with her devil fruit powers. She had also witnessed the, what she thought was adorable scene, that had happened in Sanji's bathroom because she was curious as to how it would turn out between two of them in the end.

Usopp, during Robin's explanation, had snuck into the kitchen from the rear of the ship to spend a little bit more time with his beloved cool while he was making breakfast for everyone. Usopp had even taken to helping Sanji out around the kitchen/dining room as he needed it. Set the table accordingly so that they could sit next to each other, so Luffy and Vivi could be next to each other and so Franky and Robin could be next to each other at breakfast that morning.

Later on that day both Sanji and Usopp had taken to attempting to teach the other a thing or two about their own passions. Such as, every meal and snack time, they would be in the kitchen together as Sanji taught Usopp how to properly cut certain foods, and how to tell what would go good with what, and the obvious of telling good foods from bad foods. While in between, they would either be in Usopp's workshop, working on projects together, or on one of the two decks practicing their aiming and other assorted projects as well.

All the while, the two spent a lot more time together, Sanji still remained a flirt to everyone outside of the crew and to the Marines so that nobody would figure it out. They would steal little kisses or hugs from each other whenever they could, and everyone else on the Straw Hat crew thought that it was the cutest thing ever. With Usopp being fully gay, and Sanji being bisexual, they managed to make it work out so well that the entire world just thought that they were just really good friends, when in the reality of the Thousand Sunny, they had become each other's clarity throughout all of the insanity of the fights.


End file.
